


Una vez más

by Nakuru



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura sabía lo que debía hacer al comienzo. El verdadero problema venía después.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una vez más

Homura sabía que debía hacer y actuaba rápidamente, sin permitirse dudar por un sólo momento.

Salía del hospital, corría con su magia, detenía al incubador antes de que se acercase a Madoka una vez más y comenzaba de nuevo, ingresando al colegio y presentándose.

Ese principio era irónicamente fácil y el problema era lo que seguía.

¿Cómo hacer que Madoka la escuchase? ¿Cómo hacer que al menos ella continuase con vida y sin convertirse en una Puella Magi una vez llegase la noche de Walpurgis —y también después de esta?

Homura sentía que ya lo había intentado todo, pero no pensaba rendirse.

Aunque pareciese una lejana fantasía que nunca se haría realidad, lograría que al menos Madoka fuese feliz. Aun si para ello tenía que olvidarse de ser parte de la razón de esa felicidad.


End file.
